1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an alignment technology for an image of a multi-sync display, and more particularly, to a method for fully-automatically aligning the quality of the image displayed on the multi-sync display.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the requirement for the image quality displayed on a computer display (also could be called a “multi-sync display”) is far higher than for a television. Moreover, there are various manufacturers manufacturing a Video Graphic Array (VGA) display card. Accordingly, when a same multi-sync display is used for display under different computer hosts and different VGA display cards, the images displayed on the multi-sync display could have problems such as the color shift and/or the deviations of size and position. In order to solve such problems, in conventional technologies a button is fabricated on the multi-sync display to call an on-screen display (OSD) menu for an user to make selections. Additionally, the images displayed on the multi-sync display would be aligned by changing an image signal and a horizontal and vertical synchronization signal provided by the VGA display card of the computer system. Therefore, the multi-sync display could display the optimal images for the user to watch.
In light of the foregoing, in order to mitigate the problems of the color shift and/or the deviations of size and position of the images displayed on the multi-sync display in conventional technologies, a manual pressing of the button of the multi-sync display is relied upon to coordinate with the alignment mechanism of the computer system. However, when a placement of the multi-sync display is unapproachable to the user, the conventional solution for solving the problems of the color shift and/or the deviations of size and position of the images displayed on the multi-sync display is inconvenient and insufficient.